


Maid For Me

by Squeakyshroom



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Humilation, Maid Costume, Pegging, Power Dynamics, Spanking, cis!girl Trixie, drag!Katya, no safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakyshroom/pseuds/Squeakyshroom
Summary: Katya makes a cute maid, and Trixie's ready to put her to use.





	1. Chapter 1

Katya's not ready for how short the maid costume is. It rides up to show the bulge in between her lacy, pink panties. She flushes at the sight and pulls down on them, but it's no use. Because as Katya pulls down the front, her ass is exposed in the back.

"Looking so pretty for me, baby," Trixie praises as she comes up behind Katya and wraps her into a tight hug. Her bouncy breasts press up against Katya's back, and Katya loves how they feel against her. Trixie's in a pink latex dress with the words BIMBO printed across her chest and ass. If she was going for dominatrix, it's closer to Barbie-gone-wild.

When Trixie reaches down and cups Katya through her maid costume, her cock eagerly twitches in her girlfriend's hand. Katya's toes curl in the nylons as Trixie gently massages her through the material. She's semi now, just from the light teasing, and she pushes back into Trixie's arms.

"A-ah, Trixie," she moans, hoping for more pressure. "I need you to-"

" _Shhhh_ , not yet. We still have to make the birthday cupcakes. Isn't that right? Got to ice it nice and thick," Trixie says, voice rumbling low in her ear, as she continues to rub Katya through her panties. Katya can feel tears of pleasure sting the corners of her eyes, but she has to stop herself from cumming before the birthday girl. So she bites her red lip and tries to concentrate on stirring the batter.

Her maid costume comes with an apron, but Katya still manages to splatter herself with cupcake batter. She holds Trixie's gaze as she slowly wraps her lips around her fingertips and, cheeks hallowing, sucks down. She can see the desire in her girlfriends eyes as she moves up and down on her fingertips, up and down. When Katya pulls away, a stand of saliva connects her mouth to her wet fingers, and Trixie, despite her promise from earlier, pushes Katya up against the counter top.

"The cupcakes," Katya weakly protests as Trixie kisses her. Katya's cock desperately twitches as Trixie's bouncy breasts rub up against her own hard, flat chest. She throbs at the angry desperation of her girlfriend's kiss and the sinful smack of their lips.

"Stop distracting me," Trixie whines as she finally pulls back. They're both flushed, and Katya knows it's the sight of her in this skimpy maid costume that's got them so worked up. Trixie tugs at the edges of the dress as Katya tries to turn back and stir, but it's hard with the stirring of her cock and Trixie's hot breathe curling around her neck. 

"Hey, you started kissing me!" 

"You can't argue with me, Ms. I-Suck-My-Fingers-Clean-And-Hold-Eye-Contact. Plus, it's my birthday, and the birthday girl is _always_ right."

Katya can't argue with that foolproof logic, so, instead, she coats her fingers in the sweet batter. Trixie, smirking, leans in to lick them clean. As her girlfriend's mouth sucks down, Katya's cock stiffens. She's leaking precum on her panties, and Katya squirms at the wetness. Trixie giggles around her fingertips, sensing her desperation, and the vibrations of Trixie's mouth make Katya harder. Then Trixie's thick thigh presses up between Katya's leg, and she's rubbing her through the material of her costume and lacy panties. Katya's cock desperately twitches at the attention.

"I-I'm gonna cum if you keep being a horrible tease, Ms. Mattel," Katya moans.

"Always a rushing Russian, aren't you? Rushing to cum in those pink, little panties of yours," Trixie taunts in her ear, arms pressing Katya back against the counter, and her thick thigh pushes down harder between Katya's legs. _Oh, god, I'm not going to make it._

But then Trixie stills her latex covered body, presses a mocking kiss against Katya's flushed cheek, and stops. Katya sighs in both relief and frustration.

"We have to finish these cupcakes," Trixie says firmly as she pours the batter into the baking tin. Katya's still trying to catch her breathe as Trixie slides them into the oven for fifteen, but the sight of Trixie's bright, latex ass bending down is too much. The word BIMBO written in hot pink makes Katya bite her lip once more, and she loves the sight of it stretched so sinfully across her girlfriend's ass.

"Trixie," Katya whines as she wraps her hands around her pink waist. She's flushed and impatient, forced to wait in this ridiculous maid costume for permission to cum. The pressure of the lace panties, holding down her cock, is unbearable. _What I wouldn't do to be allowed to rub off against her._

"No, no, baby. Did I say you were allowed to do that? I think I need to teach my dirty maid self control," Trixie chastises as she arches her brow and gently runs her hands through Katya's blonde hair. Katya inhales sharply at Trixie's heated gaze. The sight of her dilated eyes alone against her makes her cock strain against the wet material of her panties. She's past the point of playing coy; Katya needs to be touched.

Sensing her desperation, Trixie maneuvers Katya back against the marble counter top. As Trixie bends down onto the kitchen floor, nuzzling her stiff cock, Katya knows she's not going to last long. Not with the way Trixie is looking up at her through her thick lashes and parted pink lips. Smirking at her. 

"Shhhh, that's a good girl," Trixie mockingly coos as she lifts up Katya's maid skirt to expose her bulge. Katya flushes as she looks down to see Trixie smirking at where her cock is restricted by her nylons and pink panties. Trixie pushes down her tights and then tenderly rubs the heel of her hand against Katya's cock. Her hips helplessly buck forward.

_How does she break me apart so easily?_  Katya squirms. _Oh god, I'm going to cum if she keeps using me like this._

Trixie slowly pushes down her lacy panties and presses a mocking kiss to the tip of her cock. A little cum spurts out from the top at the motion and Katya squeaks in embarrassment. 

It's so soft and warm inside Trixie's mouth. The tip of her tongue envelopes Katya's cock, and she moans, face flushed bright red, as Trixie takes her all the way in. Katya wraps her hand in Trixie's blonde hair, trying to push her back, but her girlfriend only giggles around her. The vibrations force tears to spill down her cheeks. She squeezes her eyes shut, overwhelmed at the hot suction, and there's no way she's going to make it.

Trixie pulls back, slowly rubbing her wet saliva down Katya's length. Her thighs are trembling as she tries to keep herself from cumming all over Trixie's face. It's so hard with those pouty lips pulled up into a smirks. It's so hard with those latex breasts and soft tummy on full display beneath her. Trixie looks like a sex doll, but she's treating Katya's cock like it's her personal play toy. If she cums before that timer beeps, Trixie's going to punish her, but the promise of pain makes her stomach tighten with pleasure. She's helpless to stop herself from-

"Coming! I'm- fuck, sorry, T-t-trixie. I can't- Fuck," Katya curses, back arching, as she cums all over Trixie's face.

_Shit, now I'm in trouble._

_"_ Disobeying the birthday girl?" Trixie tuts as she wipes the cum off her face like it's icing and licks it off her fingertips. Katya's spent cock twitches as Trixie pinches her thigh in punishment. There's more of that to come.  

Trixie pulls up a kitchen chair, slowly dragging it along the tiles, and when she sits down, she firmly pats her lap. Katya obediently spreads herself down over Trixie's bent knee, and the position makes her feel helpless.

She's just cum a second ago, but, as Trixie massages her bare ass, Katya's cock starts to stiffen again. Her thighs are shaking as she waits to take her punishment. She loves how much control Trixie has over her in moments like this. The way she holds all the power in the palm of her steady hand.

"Did you disobey me?" 

"Y-yes," Katya confesses, eagerly wiggling her pale ass. She can only imagine how slutty she must look spread out like this on her girlfriend's lap, and Katya moans at the thought of the humiliation to come. 

_SLAP_. 

The smack of Trixie's hand against her ass echoes throughout the kitchen, and Katya's worried that they've been so loud the neighbors will hear them. The thought of someone walking in on her while she's being spanked only makes her more aroused. Her stomach twists eagerly as Trixie leans down to tenderly kiss her abused cheek. _Moremoremoremore_. 

_SLAP_.

As she's held down and punished, Katya's cock stiffens again. Her panties and nylons are still pulled down, so her bare cock is pressed between Trixie's thighs. Those thick, thick thighs. Oh, Kata wants to fuck herself between the soft folds of Trixie, but she knows that she's not allowed. Trixie softly tuts as she gives her two little spanks. 

BEEP. 

Katya's saved by the cupcakes, but she's also upset that she wasn't properly punished. Trixie instructs her to pull up her 'big, girl panties' and nylons, so she obeys. Katya's toes impatiently curl as Trixie once more bends down to pull out the cupcakes.

The scent makes her mouth water as they start to ice them. Trixie comes behind Katya and holds her firmly in her arms as she spreads the white buttercream over the cupcakes. Once more her hands dip down to the edge of Katya's skirt. 

"I want to make you my toy tonight," Trixie whispers as she gropes Katya. The squeeze of those firm fingertips over her panties and the pain in her ass from the spanking makes Katya whimper. _Oh god, Trixie's going to break me if she keeps up this game._

"I'm going to finish up icing these, and you? You're going to finger yourself for me in the bedroom. But no coming until I'm inside you, Ms. Zamolodchikova. I'll know if you disobey, and then I'll _properly_ spank you."

Katya stumbles to the bedroom on unsteady feet and slides down her nylons and panties as she perches on their black bed.

She squeezes the cold lube onto her fingertips and rubs it against her pink entrance. The thought that Trixie's going to be inside of her soon makes her eagerly rock forward against the digit. She hasn't been fucked by her girlfriend in a while, so Katya's tight. Her fingers shake in anticipation as she fucks herself open. She knows it'll hurt less if she prepares, so Katya takes her sweet time. 

The door is open, and Katya watches it with glazed eyes as she finger fucks herself. The thought of Trixie walking in and seeing her like this, so open and desperate, only makes her speed up her pace. She crooks her fingers, and her toes curl as she brushes against her prostate. Oh, the spike of pleasure makes Katya's back arch. She's cum just minutes before, but her cock is already semi. 

"I brought a cupcake for you," Trixie purrs as she comes in, latex dressed pushed up to make room for the plastic, pink cock that she's attached around her wide hips. She bounces inside, toy cock moving in time with her naturally large breasts, and smirks down at Katya's obedience. Katya stills her fingers, waiting for instructions. 

"Such a good maid for me," Trixie praises as she pets her blonde head. "Why don't you open your lips for a taste? Hm?"

Before Katya can wrap her mouth around the toy, Trixie smears the frosted cupcake down the length, so it looks like cum. Katya's mouth waters as she obediently licks. Oh, it does taste so good. So sweet. 

Then Trixie firmly grabs her hair and starts to fuck her mouth, using it like she owns it. Katya can feel tears being squeezed from her eyes as she squirms on the edge of the bed. The frosting melts in her mouth as she deep throats Trixie's toy cock. 

"Now get on all fours," Trixie commands, and Katya's post-verbal with anticipation. 

She pulls up her dress, knowing how slutty she must look, and obediently spreads her legs: "Yes, mistress Mattel."

Judging by how dilated Trixie's eyes are, Katya's done well. Trixie takes the lube now and rubs it down the length of the cock and then slowly stretches Katya open with it. _Ah, s-so nice_ , she thinks as Trixie pushes inside. 

Then she's fucking her in slow thrusts, and Katya buries her head into the blanket. She can't stop the deserate whimpers from escaping her lips as Trixie shakes the bed with her steady motion. Trixie wraps her hand in Katya's hair and tugs as she slams against her prostate. 

"A-ah, Trixie," Katya gasps, and her cock's bright red and hard. 

"Yeah? Like when I fuck you so nice and good in your slutty, little maid costume? That's it, Katya. That's it," Trixie says, low and dirty, as she slips out and then pushes firmly back inside. Katya squeaks as her fingers squeeze the covers. 

"I'm gonna- ah!"

SLAP!

Katya pathetically cums all over the sheets, panting with exhaustion. Trixie slides out of her and kisses her flushed cheek with one, soft 'good girl.' But Katya's not done. 

"Haven't yet tasted the..." she bites her lip and helps Trixie out of her harness. "Birthday cupcake. Not really." 

Trixie smirks, and Katya can see that her thighs are shiny with arousal. Oh, she loves when Trixie rests her ass down on her and forces her to put her tongue to work. Katya can still taste the frosting on her lips, but Trixie's better. _Tastier_. 

"Such a good maid," Katya distantly hears above her. Trixie's so heavy, and she can't breathe under her. Still the lack of oxygen only makes it hotter. Katya grips Trixie's thighs and finished her off with gentle kitten licks. Trixie's thighs squeeze down around Katya's face as she cums. 

"Good birthday?" Katya asks with a yawn as they clean up and curl up together. 

"The _best_  birthday," Trixie corrects and pulls her to her chest. 


	2. Strap? On.

  
Trixie's had a hard day. Her feet ache from her high heels. Her breasts ache from the tightness of her bra. Her eyes ache from the crumbs of mascara she accidentally rubbed into them. Everything is red and raw and achey and ugh.

So there's nothing quite like the sight of her boyfriend, Brian, made up as a maid with a fresh batch of cookies. Her pig tails bounce as she waves at Trixie from the doorway, and her low cut skirt temptingly flutters. Trixie's not sure if the sight makes her heart or stomach twist more. It's the strangest mixture of affection and arousal.

Trixie greets her with a grateful kiss and a slow push back inside the house. The neighbor's already talk, but it's best not to give Google Maps anymore jerk off material.

"How was your day, darling?" Katya purrs with a false russian accent, drawing out the 'r's, and bats her false lashes. Trixie takes a cookie in one hand and Katya's ass in the other.

"Sweeter now that you're here."

"Hm? How's it taste?"

Trixie takes a slow bite of the chocolate chip cookie, and, fuck, is this homemade? Her eyes flutter as she chews, and then she leans in to press another appreciative kiss to Katya's red lips.

"Fucking delicious. How the fuck did you get so good at cooking?"

Katya leans in to steal the last bite, purposefully brushing her lips against Trixie's fingertips: "A woman never gives away all of her secrets."

"But a good maid tells her mistress everything," Trixie says with a grin and cheekily massages Katya's plump ass. It's so firm in her grip, and Trixie wouldn't mind sliding inside of it with her strap-on. Katya always looks best when she's being fucked. Trixie's stiff panties are starting to get wet as she kisses Katya and touches her ass with both hands. God, Trixie wants to destroy Katya, until all of the stress from today is gone, and, judging by Katya's whimpers, she'd love that too.

"Ah, wait, I drew you a hot bath," Katya pants as she pulls back and places the cookies on the table. Then, heels clacking on the floor, Katya flounces up the stair.

"Shit. What did you do? Read 'House Wife 101?'" Trixie says as she steals another cookie, kicks off her heels, and follows Katya. Oh, it's a fucking nice view of Katya's pink panties from below. Trixie's not sure if her mouth is watering from this cookie or Katya's thick bulge. God, now Trixie wants to have that in her mouth, wants to taste Katya while she's dressed up like this.

The bathroom is some kinda sex fantasy with smoke and rose petals littered on the floor. The lights are dim, but ten candles light up the room. Trixie relaxes as Katya wraps her hands around her waist and slowly starts to stroke her belly through her clothes. Ah. Trixie's panties are getting wetter and wetter as Katya's lips press kisses to her neck. She closes her eyes, lost to the sweet fragrance and the strong grip of Katya's hands.

"I'm just trying to make you feel good," Katya rasps against her ear. The low, throbbing tenor of that voice reminds Trixie that this is her boyfriend. Her sweet, sweet boyfriend, who would do anything to please her. Anything. Even dress up as a maid and treat Trixie like a queen. The thought makes her squeeze her thick thighs together, and, fuck, maybe for once Trixie might like to be dominated. She wouldn't say no if Katya's big hands pushed her against the edge of the tub, ripped open her skirt, and fucked her just like that.

But, no, Katya's hands are slow and steady as they rub against the bulge of Trixie's belly. She blushes at the sight of Katya's them holding her belly. Trixie's panties are sleek with arousal.

"Oh, god," Trixie groans. "It's- it's fucking working. I'm getting so wet."

"But you're not even in the tub, mistress."

Katya's bulge rubs up against Trixie's pencil skirt. She's so happy and warm and wet that she feels like she could burst. Trixie whimpers as Katya slowly unzips her tight skirt. It falls to the floor. Then Katya's unbuttoning her blouse.

Trixie's breasts bounce free into Katya's hands, and she squirms against that tight grip. Katya's squeezing body lotion into her grip and slowly rubbing it into Trixie's overheated skin. She's in nothing but her panties, and the feeling of Katya's clothed bulge pressed up to her ass is driving Trixie wild.

"Shhh, that's it, mistress," Katya says gently like she's trying to calm down a naughty child. Her large fingertips down the soft curve of Trixie's belly and slip down into her panties. Trixie squeaks as they brush against her lower lips. God her inner thighs are so wet with need.

"Yes, fuck. More."

"No, you gotta take a bath," Katya says with a smirk and tries to pull away. Trixie grabs her wrist. Oh no, for someone who's trying to help Trixie relax, Katya's being a cruel tease tonight.

"More," Trixie orders this time, and Katya eagerly flushes. Then she's down on her knees as Trixie leans on the edge of the tub. Katya looks up at her through her thick lashes as she pulls down Trixie's panties. Those are perfect pussy eating lips. They look like sin as they slowly part. Trixie's bare skin's so sensitive that even just the brush of those lips against her inner thigh makes her quiver.

"Don't tease or I'll have to punish you later," Trixie warns.

"Tempting," Katya says, cool breathe ghosting over Trixie's hot desire.

Trixie wraps her fingers through Katya's blonde wig. It must be glued down tight because when Trixie pulls the wig, it doesn't shift. Instead, Katya's lips press up against her lower one's. Trixie happily hums as that tongue flicks out to lick between her folds.

"God, your fucking mouth, Katya. Your slutty, little maid mouth. Feels so good against me," Trixie groans. "What a good girl you're being right now. And you know what good girls get, don't you?"

Katya pulls back, a string of saliva connecting her lips to Trixie's dripping desire: "A good fucking?"

"That's right," Trixie giggles and tugs Katya back between her thick thighs because she's not done with her. But Katya replaces her mouth for her thick fingers, and, yes, Trixie wants to be filled up with them. Her thighs shake as she spreads them wider. Trixie needs to be filled up so badly with those fingers, needs it like she needs to breathe. Everything is hazy smoke and Katya's fingers rocking inside of her, filling her up. She can't catch her breath.

"Such a- such a good maid," Trixie moans, back arching, and she can feel herself getting closer and closer. Her naked toes curl against the damp tiles. Katya's just watching her with those piercing blue eyes and red smirk, lips still wet from where she ate out Trixie. There are two big fingers inside of Trixie, filling her up, and they're everything Trixie needs.

She cums with a restrained gasp, hips stuttering in pleasure. She cums while biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut. Trixie feels the liquid dripping from inside of her and down Katya's knuckles. Her body goes limp.

"There we go, mistress," Katya says as she pulls out and licks her fingers clean.

Trixie finally kicks her legs over the tub and slides into the hot water. Fuck. Orgasm? Hot bath? Katya? Yes, god. Trixie's drifting in the warm pleasure. Limbs loose. Stress melting away.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Pay the bills, I guess?" Katya chuckles and squeezes pink bubbles into the bath. Trixie kinda wishes that Katya wasn't in drag right now, so they could just fuck in the tub. One of the downsides of living such a kinky life style. Trixie, instead, reaches over to grope Katya. It's an awkward angle with Katya's bulge above her head, but Trixie kinda likes it; she gets to peek up at Katya's cock straining against her pink panties. She can make out the whole outline, and, judging by the wet stain, Katya's already leaking precum.

"Aw, is my maid waiting for her reward?"

Katya only bites her red lip and thrusts up into Trixie's open palm. And, fuck yeah, Trixie wants to have it both ways tonight. First, she wants to fuck Katya with her strap-on, and then she wants Katya to fuck her. And the best part is? Trixie gets to call the shots. If she told Katya to stay on her hands and knees all night, she would. The thought makes Trixie's stomach twist. She's just cum, but Katya looks so pathetic in her pink panties, dressed up like Trixie's maid. Her cock's weeping so beautifully, and Trixie wants to make Katya come apart, wants her to spill over the covers without even being touched.

"Shhh," Trixie teases rubbing her thumb against the tip of Katya's cock. "That's my good girl. Won't you wait for me to finish my bath?"

Katya nods.

"And won't you go prepare yourself for me?"

Trixie hates to see her go, but she loves the sight of that cute little ass, flouncing away in the maid costume. Trixie has to stop herself from rubbing herself off in the water. Instead, she takes her time draining the bath and wiping herself down. Trixie imagines Katya in the other room, spreading herself open with those big fingers. She stands in front of the mirror as pulls out her strap on. It's flesh colored with black straps. Trixie loves getting inside the harness, loves how just the feeling makes her wet. She strokes the toy cock in the mirror and bites her lip while she imagines sinking it inside Katya's ass. Oh god, she's waited long enough, hasn't she?

Sure enough, when Trixie comes out of the bedroom, Katya's spread out on the covers, ass in the air. Her entrance is already shiny and leaking with lube, as if she's excited for Trixie to enter her. Trixie wants nothing more than just to fuck Katya until she's a wet mess, but Trixie also wants to get back at her for the earlier teasing.

"Look it how pathetic you look," Trixie slowly says, voice dripping with calculated derision. "Spread out on the bed, waiting to be fucked by your girlfriend. Your little cock's so hard. You got off on this, don't you? Me dominating you?"

Katya only moans and eagerly cants her hips backward. Trixie trails a cold hand down Katya's thigh, purposefully avoiding her cock. It's a throbbing red shade; the same as Katya's cheeks.

"Trixie. Please."

"Shhh, that's it. I get off on this too. I get off on having the power to fuck you up or make you feel good, any time I want. I get off knowing how much you want to feel my plastic dick."

As Trixie speaks, she rubs the toy up against Katya's pink entrance. She smirks as the hole flutters, hungry to be filled up by her. Katya groans and pushes back once more, tired of Trixie's teasing.

"Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone how much you like being my maid...or how much you want to be dominated," Trixie whispers as she teases the head of the toy around Katya's pink rim. Katya squirms, desperate for it now. It's clear that she's been ready to be fucked ever since Trixie got home. Trixie steadies Katya's hips and slowly pushes herself inside.

"I won’t tell anyone what a little pussy you are," Trixie continues when it's all the way inside Katya. "How you like your girlfriend to fuck your ass, harder and harder."

Trixie pulls out and then slams back in. Katya's ass ripples. Trixie's breasts bounce. They've done this so many times that it's easy to figure out a rhythm, and Trixie does love the control. It's a rush to know that Katya is helpless under her, helpless to do anything but moan as Trixie fucks her ass open. God, it's so slick and wet. She gives Katya a gentle slap.

"That's it. Such a good maid for me. You'd do anything your- your mistress orders. No matter how degrading it is," Trixie moans as she speeds up her pace. The harness digs into her skin as she builds up a rhythm. Katya moans like a little slut. The bed squeaks. Trixie's fucking her good and hard now, ramming the toy right up into Katya's prostate. She leans down, so her breasts are pushed up to Katya's maid costume, and now she can easily whisper filth into her ear. The words spill out, and they're so fucking dirty that Trixie might come just from that. Just from holding Katya down, fucking her, and whispering-

"Want you to cum all over your slutty maid costume. Shhh. Such a good girl. Take it for me. Take it deep."

"Tr-trixie," Katya whimpers, and then her back is arching, and she's cumming. Katya's cumming all over the sheets and her costume. Trixie fucks her through the orgasm, still ramming inside of her, still filling her up like she needs.

Finally, Trixie pulls out, and they collapse next to each other. They're panting hard, but Trixie's aroused from fucking Katya like that and seeing her come undone so hard. Trixie's thick thighs are once more slick with arousal, and she can't help that seeing Katya like that turns her on so much. So she waits a minute for them to both catch their breath and then flips up Katya's skirt once more. Katya's spent cock twitches as Trixie wraps her greedy hand around it.

"Oh, shit. I can't, Trixie," Katya whimpers and squeezes her legs together like she's some blushing virgin, but Trixie knows her body too well.

"Shh, that's it, baby. That's it."

She can feel Katya's cock already hardening as she strokes it up and down. Katya's been trained too well. Trixie leans in to kiss her red lips and swallow Katya's protests. Oh, Trixie's dripping wet, ready to fuck herself on Katya's pretty little cock.

"How are you real? It's like you were made for me," Trixie gasps against Katya's lips.

"Well...I am a maid...for you," Katya giggles as Trixie leisurely strokes her. It throbs when Trixie gives Katya a sharp, painful tug for that lame pun. A pun-ishment, of course.

"Don't make me gag that slutty mouth."

"Mh, you wouldn't...you like- like all the noises I -oh god- I make too much."

Trixie just kisses her and sits up. She straddles Katya's thighs and rubs the cock against her dripping entrance. The head of it looks so pink and pretty as it stiffens against her. Trixie happily rubs it against her wetness.

"That's a good girl," she mummers before she slides down onto Katya's cock and watches it disappear between her thick thighs. Her heart's pounding in her ears as she rolls her hips. Her breasts bounce as she fucks herself down onto Katya's cock. It feels so nice and warm inside of her, stretching her open. 

"So tight," Katya moans and squirms under her.

"Been a while, huh? I'm usually the one fucking your tight, little pussy."

Katya's giggle turns into a desperate moan. Then there's nothing but the steady sound of flesh hitting flesh. Trixie looks down to watch her breasts and tummy bounce. A drop of sweat drips down her curves as she takes Katya inside of her. 

"Come on. Fuck, come on, Katya. Fill me up. Fill me up with your cum."

"We shouldn't-"

"Should," Trixie growls and tightens around Katya's throbbing cock, earning a broken moan. 

Trixie knows it's a bad idea, but she wants Katya to fill her up with cum. She wants to feel that sticky liquid spill inside of her pussy until she's overflowing. 

"Tr-trixie," Katya gasps, and it's the sound of her name that finally brings her over the edge. 

Trixie's back arches. Toes curl. Then with a silent groan, Trixie's cumming. The sight of her cumming must have set Katya over the edge because soon thick, hot cum is spurting inside of Trixie.

She loves the sight of the liquid spilling out from her when she pulls off Katya. They both need to take a shower and wash away the mess they've made. Instead, they lay there, panting, and lazily kiss.

Trixie cups Katya's face: "Thank you for being the fucking best, you know that right?"

"Good stress relief?"

"The best," Trixie admits with a contented sigh. "You want to know the only bad part?"

"That I impregnated you?"

"What? No. I'm on birth control, genius. The only bad part is that now I have to think of the perfect way to thank you, and...it won't be easy."

"Mh, you know I like it hard."

"I know...but you know I always deliver, right?"

"Right." 

Trixie drifts to sleep, cum drying on her bare thighs. She dreams up a couple ideas. All of them involve rope, strap-ons, and Katya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you wanna read more!


	3. Power Switch

_I have a surprise for tonight -K_

_Oh, a Valentine's Day surprise? -T_

_Mhm, I think you'll be gagging for more ;) -K_

_Ok. Well now I KNOW it involves gags -T_

_Shhhh, no spoilers,_ Katya giggles as she types then sends a heart emoji.

Katya puts her phone down and goes to check her reflection in the mirror. She twirls around, admiring the maid costume; the apron is covered in hearts as are her thigh high socks. Katya lifts up the white skirt to admire the red panties below. The sight of her semi-hard bulge pressing against the soft material makes her cock twitch. Katya bites her cherry red lips and lets her skirt flutter down. Even her heels are the same delicious shade of red. The white and red color scheme is a cross between Red Velvet cake and bleeding bride. _Perfect_.

This outfit's part of the surprise, but it's the sexual side dish. Before she can turn to the bed to examine the main course, the doorbell rings.

Katya click clacks down the stairs, blonde hair bouncing at her shoulders.

"House keeping?" Katya jokes as she flings open the door. She arches her back to pose against the door frame, knowing how hot she must look in this outfit. Trixie's eyes drag up and down her feminized figure, and then her hands are around Katya's slim waist, pulling her in for a kiss. Katya hopes the neighbors and the government are enjoying the show.

Trixie pulls back and whispers against her ear: "So...red for Valentines day or Communism?"

"Both, _suka_ ," Katya purrs in a ridiculous Russian accent. It makes them both giggle.

As Katya pulls Trixie into the house, she admires the sight of her partner in a tight, little pencil skirt. It highlights just how ridiculously thick Trixie's hips and ass are. Katya loves how it looks like the material might burst at any second. Is it just that tight or is Trixie just that curvy? Again- both.

"So this is the surprise? You spending all our money on dress up?"

Katya shakes her head as she interlaces her fingers with Trixie's: "No, this is just the icing on the cake."

"Give me a hint."

Trixie squeezes her hand as Katya swallows. Come on. Deep breathes. 

"Remember how a couple night ago you mentioned wanting to give up the control? See what it's like to be submissive?"

"You're going to dominate me?" Trixie laughs but then stops when she sees Katya's serious face.

Katya wraps her hands around Trixie, stroking her belly: "I promise you'll like it, baby."

Trixie tilts her head back and says, "On one condition."

"What?"

"You still call me mistress."

Katya's red lips curve up into a smirk as she presses a grateful kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

"I always treat my mistress right. Tonight my mistress just won't have the power to say 'no,'" Katya demurs and squeezes Trixie's hand once more for confirmation. Then she's leading her up the stairs. No doubt Trixie's got the perfect view of her ass; it must drive Trixie crazy that she can look, but she can't touch. Katya loves playing the part of the tease, especially now that she has all the power.

"Oh, wow," Trixie gasps. "You really want all out, huh?"

The white sheets are covered with rose petals. On the pillows, the ropes and gag Katya ordered gleam darkly in the candle light. Trixie goes over to admire the tools, but all Katya can concentrate on is on that thick, swaying ass. All Katya wants to do is push Trixie down, rip open that tight skirt, and force her way inside of her girlfriend. She just wants to hold down the dirty blonde and fuck her. She wants to fuck her while they're both still in their heels. While they're both still dressed up.

Katya lowers her voice and orders, "Get onto the bed, mistress."

Trixie sits on the edge of the bed and, biting her lip, offers up her wrists. Katya's stomach twists at the sight of her partner submitting so beautifully to her. Katya's cock twitches eagerly as she ties up Trixie with the nylon rope. Trixie's white wrists contrast against the red of the rope. As Katya bends to her knees to tie her ankles as well, she looks up at Trixie through her lashes, loving the sight of her all tied up. Tonight, she's at Katya's mercy.

"Good mistress," Katya says, voice still low. "Now on all fours."

Trixie just stares at her through half lidded eyes, as if she's struck dumb by the change of dynamic.

"Now!"

"Okay, okay," Trixie grumbles as she struggles to obey. Katya wishes she could record this. It's the most sinful sight to see Trixe all tied up, struggling to obey Katya's orders. Her breasts bounce and ass strains against her tight pencil skirt. Katya snickers at the humiliating sight, and Trixie flushes. _I could get off just to Trixie squirming while in bondage._

"Need help, mistress?" 

"No-no I can do this."

Katya just silently strokes Trixie's ass; it's almost begging to burst free from her restrictive skirt. Katya gives it a soft smack, which makes her cock harden. There's nothing that gets her thickening faster than Trixie's thick hips swaying from side to side as she struggles to obey Katya's orders. Finally, Trixie pulls herself up onto all fours. She's flushed from the physical exertion and the humiliation. 

Katya takes advantage of the moment, squeezing Trixie's ass like she owns it. And for tonight? She does. Katya can do anything she wants: kiss it, lick it, slap it, even spit on it. Anything.

"K-katya," Trixie moans. "Come on. How long are you gonna torture me?"

"Shhhh, are you wet, mistress?" Katya simpers as she reaches down to run her hand under Trixie's skirt. She runs her hands up her girlfriend's inner thighs, teasing her. She knows that it's cruel, but the power is like a shot of arousal straight to Katya's gut. She smirks as Trixie shiver against her touch. 

"Oh, you're dripping," Katya mocks as she lets her pointer finger graze against Trixie's panties. At the brush of her fingertips, Trixie's pussy lips clench. Why is she so responsive tonight? Is she enjoying this power switch just as much as Katya? 

Katya gives Trixie a couple more rubs through the soft material with the tip of her finger. The material grows damper and damper as she rubs her finger in a slow, rhythmic pattern.

_"That's it."_

When she pulls away, Trixie lets out a frustrated whimper. Katya savors the noise, but she also glances over to the gag she bought. No, she'll wait until Trixie's begging for it before gagging her. 

"There we go, mistress. Tonight we're gonna teach you some manners. What do we say when we want something?"

"Fuck me," Trixie growls.

Katya gives her a hard slap on the ass. It jiggles temptingly against her open palm.

"Uh uh. That's not it. Try again, mistress."

"Fuck me...please?"

"That's better," Katya snickers as she pushes up Trixie's tight, little skirt. It's mesmerizing to watch that thick ass shake. Trixie's in nothing but a pair of pink panties, which are practically swallowed up by her ass. Katya presses worshiping kisses to the excess flesh around the panties.

Trixie whimpers in response. She desperately cants her hips up, needing to be touched.

"Shhhh, be patient, mistress," Katya purrs. It's intoxicating to have all the power. 

Then she slowly pulls down the panties and spreads Trixie's ass cheeks. Trixie's all pretty pink and cleanly shaved. Katya lets her warm breath slowly curl over the outter wetness, even though she just wants to press her fingers into the velvety softness below. But tonight's all about the art of the tease. Another soft breathe. Squeeze those ass cheeks. Sure enough, Katya earns another desperate whimper. 

Then she presses her lips to Trixie's dripping desire. She licks the outter edges first, knowing it's best to build to it. Finally, when Trixie's panting and squirming, she lets her wet, stiff tongue sink inside Trixie. She licks the softest part of her sweet, sweet mistress. She licks her until salivia's running down her chin. She licks until she can feel Trixie tensing under her, and then she pulls away.

"Uh uh. No cumming until I do, Mistress," Katya says with a gentle slap. Trixie's ass ripples under her hand. The power rush goes straight to her cock, which is throbbing against her thigh. It's been painfully swollen for a while. 

"Katya! I need it," Trixie half groans and half snaps, earning herself a harder SMACK on the ass. 

"What you need is a gag."

By the time Katya's secured the ball gag, Trixie is writhing even harder against her restrainsts. Precum squirts against Katya's tight panties at the sight. The cum smears against the material, making the panties heavier. 

Katya is done with waiting herself. She shimmies the panties down, freeing her cock. Trixie watches her with half lidded eyes as she does. There's drool dripping down around the black ball in her mouth. Her lips look so beatiful stretched open by the toy. 

"Gagging for it?" Katya teases as she strokes a hand down her cock, smearing a bead of precum down the shaft. She's almost as shiny with liquids as Trixie, who's exposed pussy is gleaming in the candle light.  _So pink and pretty for me._

Katya moves so she's behind Trixie and rubs the head of her cock against Trixie's soft lower lips. The invitingly clench and unclench around her as she pushes the tip inside. Katya's eyes flutter at the sweet, sweet wetness. It's too much. 

She pulls back out just to see Trixie squirm and hear the muffled noises she makes around the ball gag. Katya's testing out her own power as she rubs her hands over her girlfriend's thick ass, squeezing the flesh in her greedy fingertips. 

"You're so desperate for it, mistress," Katya says, voice low. She has one hand on her throbbing cock and the other resting on Trixie's squirming ass. Katya aches in her own hand and her toes curl in her high heels as she looks down on Trixie. 

Finally, Katya can't wait any longer. She's dizzy with desire. The arousal burns at her skin. A cool sheen of sweat races down her skin as she relieves herself by pushing into Trixie. Katya buries her cock  inside Trixie. 

With a strangled groan, Katya pushes deeper. Her white skirt flutters around her as she fucks Trixie in sweet thrusts. The drag of her cock in Trixie's tight, wet pussy is maddening. How long can she last? 

Katya knows she's in charge, but she's helpless to this feeling. Buried inside her girlfriend, it's hard not to worship the warmth of her dripping, wet pussy. It's got Katya's hard cock ready to explode. No, she won't last much longer.

Katya's fingers sink into Trixie's hips, trying to savor the moment for a minute longer, but it feels like her cock's got a mind of it's own. She's helpless to do anything but erratically thrust into Trixie, faster and faster. With each slam of her hips, Trixie's muffled moans get more desperate. 

"Shhhh, that's it, m-mistress," Katya says, trying to calm her, but Trixie's insatiable. It's only when her orgasm hits her that Trixie goes still, and her pussy clenches down around Katya's cock. 

Katya cums inside her with a strangled 'fuck, T-rixie.' The cum shoots inside of her, filling her up. Katya's never cum so long or hard in a while. It takes away her breath. 

When she pulls out, Katya's panting hard. The clear cum spills out of Trixie and down her thick thighs. The sight is so obscene that Katya wants to take a picture of it. The sight is so obscene that it shortens Katya's refraction time.

With an eager twitch, her cock's hardening again. It's a good thing Katya's got Trixie bound beneath her- there to take everything Katya gives to her. 

"Th-that's a good mistress. Shhh, love my cum inside you don't you? Ah, I still got something for you." 

Trixie tries to look over her shoulder, and her eye widens at the sight of Katya once more stroking herself to full hardness. How is she so insatiable tonight? Trixie makes a noise around the shining gag, drool dripping down it onto her chin. Kata can't understand her, but she rubs her hardening cock against Trixie's wet pussy. It's still slick with Katya's cum and Trixie's girl cum. 

It's not as tight as before, loose with orgasm, so Katya easily slips back inside Trixie. It's just as warm and inviting, and Katya wishes she never had to leave. She loves being inside Trixie, and she's never gotten to appreciate it until tonight. 

Katya's face goes slack with pleasure, eyes half hooded, as she watches her cock go in and out of Trixie. She bits her lip as it disappears inside, until there's nothing but the balls, slapping into Trixie's flesh. Then Katya slowly pulls out. Her cock's shiny and red, covered with both of their juices. She once more steadies herself against Trixie and increases her pace.

In. Out. In. Out. 

Katya's blissed out, and it feels like she's leaving her body. The pleasure has her floating somewhere above them, and she watches herself fucking Trixie's ass. Wow, Trixie's white skin looks so pretty in those red bounds. She looks so pretty being used like a sex toy.

Katya's orgasm makes her eyes snap back open. She's firmly inside herself. No, she's inside Trixie's tightness, rocking and forth, claiming what's hers.

This time she pulls out at the last second and cums all over Trixie's ass. It looks perfectly obscene dripping wet with Katya's cum. Perfect.

She slumps over, exhausted. 

In a second, she'll untie and ungag Trixie. In a second, she'll draw them up a hot bath. 

For now, Katya enjoy this moment with her mistress, secretly planning more sex-ventures for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you want more like this!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comment if you liked and want more like this!


End file.
